


Cut me off I lost my track // oneshot

by WlNCHESTER



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-01-30 01:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12643731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WlNCHESTER/pseuds/WlNCHESTER
Summary: Mikey, Pete, Gerard, Joe, Patrick, Frank, Ray, Andy, Lindsey, Jamia and Dallon go in a summer beach house for the end of summer. One night Mikey and Pete are alone together, and Gerard and Patrick try to become love doctors to hopefully make Mikey and Pete become more than just best friends.





	Cut me off I lost my track // oneshot

Lindsey's arm was wrapped around Jamia as they snuggled and watched a horror movie. Jamia gasped a little, frightened. "Jeez, it's okay babe. I got you." Lindsey said squeezing Jamia closer. She felt safer in Lindsey's arms. 

  "Hey losers, whatcha watching?" Pete said, breaking them up by sitting in the middle with a bowl of popcorn. "Way to kill the vibe." Lindsey rolled her eyes. Jamia giggled at this. "Movie night?" Ray asked, coming out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his body. Ray noticed Pete being kind of intrusive towards Jamia and Lindsey. He knew he was best friends with Mikey. "Pete, actually, I could've sworn I saw Mikey outside, how about you two go hang out?" "Hell yeah." Pete said opening the door to see Mikey. Lindsey mouthed the words, "thank you" to Ray as Jamia began to fall asleep on her. 

  "Oh, hey Pete." Mikey said casually, his chin rested in the palm of his hand. Pete was a little disappointed at the "oh hey". To him it was like Mikey didn't enjoy Pete's company. Pete fixed his disappointed expression and said "Yo." doing a finger gun. Mikey smiled a little, "What are you up to?" Pete said, the metal at the bottom of the chair screeched against the wood on the balcony. Mikey cringed, and Pete sat down next to him. The crickets were chirping, and the ocean waves were splashing. The moon was above them. "Nothing, really. Kinda bored." Mikey said. He closed his eyes and took a nice inhale of the sea breeze. The sand, ocean and seaweed smelled good. "Hey, how about we go to a café in the morning?" Pete suggested. "I'd like that." Mikey said. His head rested on Pete's shoulder. Pete panicked a little, he didn't want to fuck it up.  ** _Oh no, what do I say next?_** He thought. "Me too." he said. He felt relaxed. 

  Meanwhile in the living room and dining room, Gerard and Patrick were in old and starting to get tight band shirts and loose warm Star Wars pants that cut off at the ankles. They were fighting with cardboard swords and threatening eachother with nerdy sayings like, "You'll never take me alive, Sir Patrick, King of the North Fortress!" and "Indeed I will, Sir Gerard, King of the South Fortress!". "Boys." Jamia and Lindsey said in unison, rolling their eyes. They were that couple that if they went on a game show called "who knows more about their partner" they would win and do a victory hug and say "suck it!" to the other couples. "Boys." Joe and Frank drooled over them. 

  In the play room now, Dallon invited Ray and Andy to play cards with him. They played Kings In The Corner, and so far Andy was winning. 

  The night seemed to slip away, Pete waking up and climbing up the little ladder to Mikey's bunk. "Hey!" he whisper-shouted, rocking Mikey awake with his left arm. "What?" Mikey groaned, his voice was deeper and he rolled over facing Pete. Pete smiled, "Get dressed. I want to take you out." He smiled. "Ooh... fun." Mikey said, moving Pete out of the way so he could climb down the ladder and get ready. Mikey brushed his hair out, Pete was too. He was sitting on the edge of his lower bunker, totally not staring at Mikey's butt as he got ready. "Ah, Pete? Could you hand me the straightener?" Mikey said, he was holding a chunk of his hair. "Oh! Yeah. I want to borrow it after!" Pete claimed. "Fine." Mikey agreed, he straightened a part of his hair, being careful enough not to burn it off. Pete watched. "Hey uh..." Pete started awkwardly, his voice sort of cracked. "Yeah?" Mikey responded, looking over. He finished the left side of his hair. "I mean it's fine if you don't but could you straighten my hair? You can say no that's fi-" "Yeah! It's fine." Mikey smiled, continuing to work. He finished in a few minutes. "Sit." Mikey lightly commanded, he patted the black cushioned stool then Pete sat on it. Pete looked at himself in the mirror, Mikey being behind him. "Right." Mikey said, he took a chunk of Pete's hair and began straightening it. Pete loved his plan. He could straighten his hair without Mikey's help, he just wanted Mikey to do it for him. The iron slid down his hair, Pete went to touch his hair and almost touched the iron. "Hey!" Mikey warned, slapping Pete's hand away. "Sorry!" Pete replied, awkwardly. Mikey smiled a bit, and was eventually finished. "Hmm..." Mikey said, staring at his work. He ran his fingers through Pete's hair to make sure it was all straightened like Pete requested. "Check yourself in the mirror, do you like it?" Mikey asked, putting his arm on Pete's shoulder. "Yeah, you did a good job." Pete said. 

  The air smelled of the sand, sea and seaweed. It had a dash of the classic autumn scent. Summer was almost over, and they were enjoying what they had left of it. Mikey looked at Pete as they walked to the cafe near them. Pete noticed, "What?" he asked. "Nothing." Mikey said. "Oh." Pete commented, continuing to walk. There was a long pause of silence until Mikey broke it, he spoke fast but managed to get the words, "You have really pretty brown eyes." out. Pete wore a puzzled expression. "What?" Mikey said, mimicking the puzzled face. Pete shook his head, "Let's just keep walking." "Yeah." Mikey agreed. 

  They had arrived at the café, Rosewood Café to be exact.  The chairs and table were very pretty. The backrest, it was black metal twisted into the shape of a flat flower. The seat, it was a soft leather which your butt could sink into. The table was a brown background with a rose with thorns as the design. It had a glass finish over it. There were two legs of the table, which was in the shape of an L. Mikey and Pete sat, there was a little, sanitary and clean menu. The whole place was sanitary and clean. It smelled wonderful too, you could smell all the coffees being made and the baked goods as well. "Hello, what can I get you guys to drink?" A tall waitress with long brown hair and black eyes asked. "Coffee, please. Light, 2 creams." Mikey asked. "Alright.." the waitress wrote down, she pointed her pen at Pete. "For you?" she asked. Pete was awoken from his daydream, "Oh!" he said, his eyes scrambled to the menu, "I'll just get a caramel latte, please." Pete said. "Okay, your drinks will be out soon!" She said, walking away as her high heels clicked onto the ground. "Hey, I got a dumb idea." Mikey said. "I bet it's not dumb. What is it?" "Wanna play bass together on the beach tonight?" "Yeah!" Pete said. People looked at him, disgusted and awkwardly since he shouted "Yeah!". Pete grew embarrassed. Eventually, the waitress came back with the drinks. She sat them on the table, Pete immediately drank his latte, not realizing it was fucking hot. "Fu-" he almost cursed then reminded himself that the last time he did something stupid he got awkward stares. "Oh woah." Mikey commented. He chuckled a little when he tried not to. It'd hurt his friend's feelings. He felt more comfortable to laugh when Pete began to. "I'm so stupid, oh god." A laugh snuck between Pete's words. Mikey smiled a little. If you made Mikey smile, even the littlest bit, it means you're an actual fucking god and mean a lot to him. The waitress came about again, "What can I get you guys to eat?" she asked. "Uhh, I'm not really hungry." Mikey added, he looked at Pete. Pete scrolled at the menu. "Do you want to just get a muffin and share it?" He asked. Mikey nodded, "Yeah. That's good." he replied. "Can we get a blueberry muffin?" "Just one?" "Yeah." "Okay, it's coming right up!" the waitress ended. "Sounds good." Mikey said, "Mhm." Pete mumbled.

  The waitress came back with the muffin, it was on a little glass plate. Mikey took off an edge and took a bite out of it. Inside, Pete wanted to eat the whole thing. Like, stuff it all in his mouth. But he didn't. He took a bite and swallowed it. They both shared until there was nothing left but a white rose designed wrapper with little crumbs of muffin. Their total cost was $27.18 and left a 10 dollar tip. Pete paid. 

  Jamia was asleep, Lindsey was next to her reading a book. Sometimes Lindsey would look at Jamia for a while, just absorbing how cute she looked. She accidentally woke Jamia up when she said "aww" too loud. "Lindsey!" Jamia whisper-screamed at her. "Sorry, I couldn't resist. You're just so fucking cute!" Lindsey said back. Jamia blushed, kissing Lindsey's cheek and laid on her lap. Lindsey ran her fingers through Jamia's hair and flipped a page of the book. 

  Night seemed to fall quick that night, Mikey just had to bring his bass. There was already a small bonfire on the sand, and two logs to sit on. Pete was practicing on his bass. "Hey." Mikey said. "Oh- Hey!" Pete said. Mikey took a seat on the log and started tuning it. Above them on the balcony, Gerard and Patrick were sitting with fancy alcohol and chips. "Did you lose your virginity to Frank or someone else?" "Frank, I wanted to keep it for someone special." "I lost mine to Joe, I also wanted to keep it for someone special." Patrick agreed. Gerard smiled a little, and Patrick looked over at Mikey and Pete. "Your brother's hanging out with Pete, I see." Patrick commented. "Yeah. Wonder what they're doing." Gerard wondered. "Wanna dub their voices?" "Yes." Gerard agreed. The two voiced over Mikey and Pete. They were quiet so they weren't heard. "Mind if I sit closer?" Pete asked. "Yeah sure! Do whatever." Mikey allowed. Pete got a little closer. "You're... doing it wrong. Can I help?" Pete asked. "Go ahead." Mikey said. Pete crouched down behind Mikey, "Alright.. put your hands here." Pete instructed, moving Mikey's hands in a more comfortable position to play bass. "See? Isn't that more comfortable." "Yeah." Mikey agreed, bass wasn't really something he liked and he could give less of a shit about it. "Okay, now hit the strings like this.." Pete was controlling Mikey's hands. "Woah. It sounds nice." Mikey said. "It does!" Pete agreed. He moved his hands away and let Mikey play. "You're getting the hang of it!" Pete smiled proudly. Mikey smiled too, playing it better. It sounded off sometimes, but he was just learning. The two played together for a while. "Do you think... they have a crush on eachother?" Patrick pointed out. "Mikey doesn't fall in love. He never has." "Just look at him, he's so.... happy!" Patrick was smiling. "You really think Mikey and Pete would date?" "I don't think it. I  _know_  it." Patrick put emphasis on the 'know' part. "I guess." Gerard shrugged. 

  They were having fun, until they called it a night. Pete pissed on the fire to make it die out. They slept in the same bed that night, nothing sexual. They had their backs from each other. They talked, "What else do you know that I don't?" Mikey whisperingly asked. "I can teach you how to surf." Pete responded, softly. "I'd like that." "Get ready in the morning." Pete said, they fell asleep.

  The two woke up the next morning, "Someone got luckyyyy." Joe announced as messy haired Pete and Mikey walked out from their bedroom. "It was me." Lindsey said, she looked at Jamia, she choked on her scrambled eggs. Everyone was gathered at the table, eating up breakfast Dallon made. "Micheal James Way," Gerard started sternly, he looked his brother in the eyes. "You. Did. Not." Gerard was fierce. If Mikey did what Gerard thought he did then Mikey would be fucking dead. "No!" Mikey and Pete both shot out. Patrick coughed, awakening the silence. "Can you excuse us?" Patrick asked, looking at Gerard. "Go ahead." Dallon allowed. Frank walked out from the bathroom, in his swim trunks. Gerard commented on this sight. "You look really good.." he said. His finger traced down Frank's chest. Frank smiled a little, "Thank you." he said. He kissed Gerard on the head. Patrick locked the bathroom door he and Gerard were in. "You can't baby Mikey anymore!" Patrick said, crossing his arms. "I'm overprotective, I can't help it." Gerard said. "No, you can help it. He's 20, Gerard. He can do whatever he wants." Patrick said. "Fine." Gerard finished, unlocking it and leaving.

  Mikey finished eating, he had a little appetite compared to Pete's. "I'm going to change." he announced, going to his room to get his swimming trunks. He stripped off his shirt, underwear and loose pajama pants, letting them carelessly fall to the floor. He slid on his swim trunks, and walked out. Pete turned to notice him. He felt a feeling he never really felt before. He thought Mikey looked... really nice. His heart fluttered, and no matter how hard he tried to deny that he was not in love with Mikey Way it was no use. He _was_. Coming to terms with it could be hard, but eventually he would. "Pete?" Mikey said, confused to why Pete was spaced out and looking at him. "Hm? Oh." Pete said, he shook his head with a small smirk appearing on his lips. He continued eating, and his mind was daydreaming about how cute dating Mikey would be. 

  Pete eventually finished eating. He was the last to. "Thank you, Dallon." he said, putting the empty plate in the sink. Dallon was chilling on the couch, reading a newspaper. "Hm? Oh. No problem, Pete. Did you enjoy it..." he was about to make a dad joke but didn't. That's the thing about Dallon, he could make anything a dad joke if he really wanted to. Pete nodded, he changed into his swim trunks and went out to find Mikey. 

  "Wanna begin?" he asked, he grabbed the surfboard. It was laying on the side of house, and he grabbed it. Mikey nodded. Their bare feet ran down the red wooden stairs, some sand covered the steps and floor until they reached the sand. They tried running in that a little, but it was sand so it was kind of hard and uncomfortable.

  "Gerard! Get the binoculars and chips this instant!" Patrick ordered, Gerard ran with them. He and Patrick hid away in a bushed area, it had a good view of Mikey and Pete. 

  "Y'know, it's been pretty cool hanging out with you recently." Pete said, he laughed a little, letting the ocean water splash at their legs. They were sitting on the rocks. "It really has been good." "Yeah." Pete agreed. 

  "Do you hear anything?" Patrick whispered, he was viciously munching on potato chips, as Gerard spied intensely on them. "Yes, shush I'll tell you later!" Gerard demanded, slapping a chip from Patrick's hand. "Hey!" Patrick said, he got a little mad. He waited for a silence, then asked the question again if he heard anything. "Yeah, I did. Sounds like Pete said he enjoyed banging Mikey." Gerard realized what he said. "Banging- that little bitch!" He said. Patrick had to stop Gerard from storming off to yell at Mikey for getting intimate with Pete. Truthfully, they haven't- well... yet.  

  That feeling, it came back again. You know when you're so in love with someone that it physically begins to hurt your heart? Like, you just want to hug them for hours upon hours and shower them with your love. Maybe they're long distance, or you're just too scared to confess your emotions to them. Pete stood up, picking Mikey up. He held him in his arms and since this was so sudden Mikey screamed like a girl. "Pete!" he said. He let Pete carry him a little closer to the ocean. The water went up to their ankles. Pete felt like his heart was going to burst, but he still went ahead and leaned in. 

  "Gerard, Gerard!" Patrick said. He was hitting Gerard like 400 times a second. About as fast as a hummingbird's wings flutter. "Wh-" Gerard said, he took the binoculars and saw Pete and Mikey lean in a little closer. You would think they'd be like "aww!" or "HELL YEAH IT'S ABOUT TIME!" but instead...

  "Mikey's going to die out there oh no!" "Has he ever fallen in love?!?" "No! I mean, I wouldn't know I'm his brother what would he tell me?" "Gerard they're getting closer!" "Patrick!" "Gerard!" they were flipping out until the kiss was official.

  Pete's lips touched Mikey's and pressed against them. Their lips absorbing each other's taste. "You love me, like that?" Mikey asked, looking at Pete in the eyes. Both wanted a longer kiss. "Yeah, Mikey. I _am_ in love with you." he came to terms with it. Mikey smiled a little at him, "Wanna ditch this place?" Pete asked him. Mikey nodded.

  "Did we just witness your brother and my best friend kiss?" Patrick asked, passing the chips to Gerard. Gerard ate some. "Yeah."


End file.
